The Poor Boy
by Evangaylion
Summary: There would never be anything more tragic and undeniably beautiful than himself. [ Dedicated to my smut Sensei, Mr. Eren! ] ( Suzaku x Lelouch, suzalulu, yaoi )


**[ The Poor Boy ]**

 ***I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, and I am not writing this for profitable purposes.***

 **(Inspired by the Death Note OST '** _ **Light Lights up Light**_ **')**

 **Warnings: smut, coarse language, AU.**

 **Pairing: Suzaku x Lelouch**

 _Love_

Solemnly, he walked. He walked down the large, flavourful corridor of his home; well, not even a home, a mansion rather. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to see him. To see Lelouch.

It had been 2 years since Suzaku forced the raven to live with him, Suzaku had practically swallowed him whole. He had tipped Lelouch off of the edge of insanity with three simple words,

 _"I love you."_

Over the edge was not a hole, but a pit.

 _"Love?"_ The raven spat in disgust. _"Love is a thing for fools! Especially this kind! Love?! Don't fuck with me, Suzaku! This isn't love! This is prison!"_

The two boys, in better days, had quarreled. They had bickered, and they had disagreed. But never had they known hatred for the other.

Suzaku had never heard Lelouch utter the word ' _hate_ ' in all of his life. The brunette never imagined he would spit fire in his own face! _"I detest you! You disgusting, vile man who betrayed my trust! I will NEVER love you. Forever.. it will be hate."_ And he looked at Suzaku softly, as if he were at a funeral, passing his loved one on with a look of pure peace of mind. _"Suzaku Kururugi.. I hate you."_

Detest, vile.. disgusting. Yet nothing hurt more than that simple word. ' _Hate.'_ The daring word was a ghost on his lips as he continued to where Lelouch slept. It had been 7 months since they had actually seen eachother face to face. Well, Suzaku _had_ watched him sleep, but that wasn't near enough. He needed to see beautiful amethyst eyes staring, glaring, pleading up at him, or loathing at his pathetic form.

The man was bold; he was about to hop into the pot, and after that force his way into the frying pan. He touched his gloved hand to the door. Gloves were now a must after he had stolen Lelouch. He was, afterall, _dirty._ After Suzaku had drugged the raven.. he was afraid of _everything._ The drugs ruined the boy, though he couldn't leave all of the blame to the flimsy liquids in the needle.

His hand rested on the intricate designs of the door's knob, to pull or not to pull? _"Lelouch. Lelouch. Le-"_ Suzaku's mind moaned in need.

A piercing cry rang in his ear. _"-louch!"_ He pushed the door open; locks were strictly banned to deny Lelouch of doing anything catastrophic. Suzaku's eyes darted around; the room was pitch black. _"Lulu?"_ He spoke in the softest tone he could muster. _"... are you there?"_

 _"S-stay away! You demon!"_ Suzaku could only give a look of disappointment; he couldn't see his princess, and his princess wouldn't accept him even if he could. He could hear the cry in his voice; his love was crying, shaking, and afraid.

Lelouch's brain was screaming _'Danger!'_ and finally when the lights went out, so did he. He could only cry and panic, that was what his brain told him to do! _"No.. no! It's.. scary! No! Stay away! Please.."_ Lelouch's whimpers came as the wind howled against a window.

He sounded so.. broken. Had Suzaku really cracked Lelouch so much.. that he had turned into _this_? The once headstrong, most unfaltered human he had ever known.. now cowered in the corner? Afraid of the unknown? The known?

First the lights dimmed, and then they flared into awakening. A young girl, Kallen, came running into the room; she was trusted, Lelouch did not fright at her presence. She slowed, tip-toeing to her master's side. _"My Lord, it seems the lights in the whole house shut off due to the storm, for now I have turned the backup generator on."_ She saw Lelouch's cowering figure, and as soon as she took action to comfort His Lordship's mistress, she was stopped.

 _"Thank you, Kallen. I will take it from here. There is tea in my drawing room, please, help yourself and pass the message on to the others."_ He gave her a quick side glance, but soon averted his concern back to his shaking lover.

Kallen bowed and soon left, leaving the prince and the pauper alone once again. Suzaku's face soon lit up in a bright smile as Lelouch looked up from his fetal position, and without breaking contact, tried to stare the brunette down.

 _"Lelouch, you're looking at me. Well, more like staring."_ Suzaku spoke with a flirtatious undertone. He even noticed it; the little blush that blossomed on his lover's soft cheeks.

It faded, however. _"Staring? Don't make me laugh."_ He hissed before adding darkly, _"Now get out."_

Suzaku took three daring steps toward Lelouch, who tried to melt into the wall, but failed. _"Stay away from me, Suza-k..u.."_ Lelouch's words immedietly caught in his throat; he was there. _In front of him._ It had been months since they had even seen each other's faces, and yet now.. he stood there.. just inches away.

 _"Lelouch.. it's been too long."_ Suzaku spoke sweetly, he wasn't fake nor was his gentleness forced, it was just for the male standing in front of him.

Lelouch tried to glare at the man looming over him, but to no avail. This boy.. this boy who swept him away from all he loved, who kept him from the outside world.. who buried him in obsession.. _"What is it that you want from me?!"_

Suzaku gave him a look of surprise, but it completely softened when he stared into his beloved's eyes. _"What do I want from you, Lulu?"_ He used his favorite name from when times were better. Suzaku peered at Lelouch's face, intent on giving him his full answer. _"Your body.."_ He touched Lelouch's bare thigh, he was undressed afterall, only a blanket draped loosely around his waist.

 _"I want your heart,"_ Suzaku proceeded to ghost up the raven's body until he reached his chest, _"I wish to take over your mind, Lelouch.."_ His fingers did a swirl pattern around his neck, until he reached the boy's spine.

 _"I'm a selfish man, Lelouch.. I want your entire being."_ Suzaku leaned in, pressing his forehead up against Lelouch's. _"All to myself."_ He whispered, before pressing his lips to the ravens.

 _Odio_

 _"Suzaku.."_ The dark top gasped, _"I don't want this..!"_ His voice hitched each time Suzaku's sly tongue touched one of the many sensitive areas along his nape. It had started out as a, more or less, innocent kiss. However, Suzaku clearly needed more than that to satisfy his hunger for the petite's skin.

Slowly, he trailed down the tender skin of Lelouch's neck; the mewls from the Brit took the Japanese lord to new heights. _"But I want this, Lulu.. and you will too. We just.."_ He trailed off before slipping his hand under Lelouch's thigh, lifting him up off of the ground, _"need to make you more comfy."_

Lelouch gasped out, _"Put me down this instant! Wha-"_ As they were walking, Suzaku continued his advances; sucking on Lelouch's bare shoulder and rubbing his stomach as he carried him.

 _"Here I was thinking you'd fight back harder, Lu."_ Suzaku gave a small smile, lighting the raven's cheeks up just the slightest.

 _"S-stop talking nonsense.."_ He stuttered back, too flustered to find enough power to retort.

Suzaku layed Lelouch on the snow white bed, but didn't release his hold on Lelouch. The brunette's hand ghosted over Lelouch's nipple. _"Ah.. Suzaku.. don't touch there.. please."_ His pleas were in vain as Suzaku stopped his hand only for a second, for it to be replaced with soft lips.

The raven couldn't help but think about every single action toppling his body into pleasure, _'Lick, lick.. suck.'_ The more and more he thought about it, the more he yearned. _"..a..ah!"_ He yelped as the sucking stopped, the cold air biting at the moist areas.

 _"Lelouch.. here."_ Suzaku's fingers rose up to his lovers mouth, he wouldn't dare harm Lelouch after he had gotten this far.

Lelouch stared at the fingers, contemplating what to do before a pair of piercing emerald orbs shot through him. _"Ah.."_ He couldn't help but relax under the stare he had fallen in love with. Slowly, his wet cavern opened up slightly.

 _"Suck."_ Suzaku ordered calmly, though on the inside he was about to burst. He was being accepted... by _Lelouch._ An amazing feeling of wet and warm encased Suzaku's fingers as Lelouch devoured them.

Quickly Suzaku's fingers were replaced by his teeth and tongue as he nibbled and lapped the smaller's bottom lip.

 _"Su..'zku.."_ The raven gasped out, he couldn't help the quickly increasing urge for sin, _"please, hurry.."_ It came out as a whisper, though Suzaku had known it all too well.

With saliva coating his fingers he trailed down the boy's spine slowly. _"I really don't want this to hurt.. but I guess it can't be helped."_ He put himself inbetween Lelouch's legs, placing his palm on his lover's growing erection, while his other saliva stricken hand tampered with the raven's behind.

Suzaku's fingers pushed at Lelouch's entrance as he tried to be as soft as possible. His hand wrapped around the pauper's length, moving up and down slowly. Moans began filling the room, trifled by Lelouch's hand as Suzaku's pace quickened.

The saliva coating his fingers began lubricating Lelouch's hole, allowing Suzaku to slowly ease the tip of his middle finger in. Already the pleasure on the raven's face morphed into a sheer look of horror. _"G-get it out."_ He quietly demanded. The brunette's lover began shaking and fidget underneath him.

Suzaku couldn't help the mock in his tone; _"I thought you told me to hurry?"_ He stopped though, eased his digit out a bit before gently pushing it back in. The brunette continued his persistent motion before adding a second finger, and then after that a third. Lelouch had finished being in pain and was now being bombarded with excruciating pleasure from the scissoring movements that were preparing him for something.. bigger.

Lelouch shivered as the three digits slid out of him, but he then suddenly felt Suzaku's cock push up against him. The raven let out a small whimper at the intrusion. He attempted to turn his head and hide, but to no avail. _"I.. don't get you.. Your actions, and everything you do.. are weird."_ As he dropped his sentence a blush scattered across his face and ripened his ears.

 _"Lu, you know me best,"_ Suzaku began to explain as he started to push himself into Lelouch. His face distorted as warmth began to encase his member, _"and as such, you should realize that everything I do is for you."_

Lelouch's eyes widened, not in shock but in anger. _"What the Hell do you mea- AGH!"_ Suzaku didn't want to argue about something he had set his mind to years ago, so instead he decided to just ram his whole length into Lelouch. It truly pained him to see his lover quaking in agony that he himself delivered, but he wasn't in the mood for words at the moment; action was all he needed to justify his love.

 _"Hng...-GAH! I-..it hurts!"_ Lelouch's head was thrown back and pushing into the pillow beneath it, his back arching. The pain was _agonizing_ , so much it felt as if he was being _ripped. "W-w..why would you... aghh.."_

Suzaku patiently waited for Lelouch to adjust to the feeling of being connected to someone else after so long, but it seemed that his love would continue to deny him. The brunette leaned down and pecked Lelouch's nose. He then kissed away his tears and reached for his hand. _"C'mon, Lu, work with me here. I want us both to feel good."_

Amethyst eyes opened to reveal.. _lust. "... Just go already, you brute."_ He said in a whisper before sighing. Suzaku gave a small smile while making his position more comfortable, but his shift caused him to move his lower body as well. _"a..hh.."_

 _"Ah! Sorr-"_

 _"No.. it felt.. good. A little bit."_ Lelouch's words held a touch of need, but also had a dash of sexyness. It was endearing.. but also a little bit intimiditating.

The brunette drew himself back slowly from the raven before pushing in with less force than before. His motions soon turned into thrusts and moans of pleasure began spilling out of both the male's mouths.

 _"A..h! Suzah-ku."_ Lelouch's moans flooded Suzaku's ears; the pleasure was far too much for the boy after so long. They hadn't touched in so long, they hadn't loved in.. so long. The name that wrapped his throat and squeezed, _"Suzakuu.. ha.. harder!"_ He moaned out as Suzaku chipped away at whatever little self-control he had left.

Suzaku's brows knit together in pleasure. _"God, Lelouch.. you're.. tight."_ He made the motion of pulling out and ramming back in again, though this time he _saw_ the pleasure emit from his lover. His amethyst eyes widened and rolled back right when Suzaku hit _that_ spot.

His lithe body threw back and he shouted, _"Oh, God.. SUZAKU!"_ as he saw hot white along with his lover's eyes. _"Ah.. ah.. scary.."_

 _"Mm... L-Lelouch.."_ The brunette pushed everything inside and nestled his head in the crook of Lelouch's neck as he allowed the pleasure of exploding inside of his beloved. The squeezing that Lelouch supplied was amazing. He rested on top of Lelouch as he trembled; Suzaku pecked his forehead before constricting him in his arms and locking him in place. _"You won't get away.~"_

Lelouch couldn't tell if that joking tone was true or not.

 _Amour_

 _"Lelouch!" A smiling brunette dashed over to a pokerfaced raven._

 _The raven peered up from his book suspiciously, but soon let his guard down. "Lord Kururugi, I don't mean any harm in my words, but please have some grace about yourself.." The raven stood up, cupping his lover's cheek before trailing his hand down to fix his unproperly buttoned jacket._

 _Suzaku blushed before warding the slip-up off with a smile. "Luckily I have you, Lulu." Once Lelouch finished with his pampering of the fluffy-haired lord, he too blushed at the corny words._

 _"I am your servant, of course I have to be here for you." He brushed off Suzaku's shoulders before stepping back, admiring his small work. Another blush formed on his cheeks, "You look.. as handsome as ever, my lord."_

 _"Thank you, Lu."_

 _Kirai_

 _"Have you heard the news, Lelouch?" Kallen, the head maid, touched the subject softly. She didn't want Lelouch to break over this.. over such a thing like a man._

 _The raven addressed looked up from the counter decked out with onion peels and carrot shavings. "News?" He replied, no news that was of any importance to him had reached his ears as of yet._

 _The crimson haired girl looked a tad shocked, but it soon went back to her look of stoicism. She couldn't let her guard down with this, and she couldn't whisper a word to Lelouch without her masters consent. "I see. Nevermind my nonsense, then." Her smile was fake, though the boy couldn't tell._

 _"Kallen." An impatient voice called out, smooth steps clicking through the door. "Leave so I may speak with Lelouch."_

 _Kallen looked between her lord and her friend, "... yes, my lord."_

 _Suzaku stared at Lelouch before taking a seat across the messy kitchen counter, giving him a nervous and timid smile._

 _"Lelouch.. I love you. You know this, don't you?" He stared up at his raven lover expectantly, already knowing the answer._

 _A dimple appeared as Lelouch giggled a bit. "Of course, Suzaku. I love you too." The brunette's mouth went a tad agape, it was rare for his first name to be used._

 _"Good. That's good... please never forget that I love you so much, Lu." His lover looked at him suspiciously._

 _"You're too easy to read. What's wrong?" Lelouch went to touch his male companions shoulder, but was stopped when he backed away. "..Suzaku?"_

 _Suzaku looked into Lelouch's eyes, as if he were sad or about to cry, "I'll always love you, Lu. Even if I ever have to get married to someone else.. I'll always love only you.." With that Suzaku stood up, whipped around the counter with his crazy athletic abilities, and pushed himself into Lelouch._

 _A sharp prick pulled Lelouch back to reality. "Su..za..h..?"_

 _The raven grimaced; so that was how it was- a sticky, heavy type of love slick with wrought curiosity and lukewarm obsession._

 _Forest eyes continued staring into a pool of amethyst. Liquid seeped into the pauper's skin, and all was as dark as the man's feelings._

 _Liebe_

 _"You who cheated me,"_ Lelouch gazed at his lordship's sleeping face, _"you who betrayed my trust.. who took everything away from me.."_ Suzaku continued his grip on the raven in a possessive manner. _"all for your selfish wish of love."_

Handsome eyes peered back at Lelouch's feminine purples. _"Lelouch.. I love you."_ The brunette spoke in a dreary tone. _"You know this, don't you?"_

Disgusting, vile words filled with the utmost hatred he could spit allowed Lelouch a reply;

 _"Of course, Suzaku. I love you too."_

 **[End]**

 ***Thank you so much for reading this story! If you hadn't already noticed, the meaning of** _ **pauper**_ **has been changed! Instead of the literal term it is now the term '** _ **poor**_ **' as in** _ **'sad or pitiful**_ **.' But anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a review !***

 _ **Dedicated to my smut sensei Mr Eren. Thanks for teaching me the art of yaoi stricken smut!**_


End file.
